


Bitch, Sissy, and Pig

by Bolantric_Dreams775



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Derogatory Language, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775
Summary: Hinata was feeling ill and thought a nap would help her feel better, but what she would see would change her and her family forever.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Taken from a roleplay I once did.

Boruto Uzumaki had never payed too much attention to Sarada or girls in other teams, but the past month had been different. They were starting to go through puberty and their bodies were developing, just as the boys at the academy were going through their own changes. This meant girls who had previously been flat as a board were now busty and curvy, catching the attention of everyone around them. He could barely take his eyes off of them, but going through puberty with the other boys just made it that much worse. He discovered what masturbation was, when he discovered an old tape of the former Fifth Hokage Tsunade. That battered old tape showed his father and Sasuke double-teaming the former Hokage, drowning her in the same white stuff he shot out of his penis. Now he was in his parent's room while they were away, watching a video that he had saved up money to buy. There was no better time than today to do this, and he was going to take advantage of every second of today.

Every day was getting harder and harder. Literally. He could barely turn left without having some womans tits inches from his face and he had decided now was the time. After saving up some money he was finally able to buy the video that he had been eyeing for some time now. He waited until the moment Mom, Dad and Himawari left the house and played it. With an already erect cock that could hit his chin, he watched in awe as the Mei Terumi, the previous Mizukage, sucked off a random white and black cock, switching between them with a sloppy amount of skill and jacking off the other in between. He had once thought that Tsunade was the perfect subject for porn, but Mei proved him wrong. Though she didn't have the sheer sizes that Tsunade had, she was even more skilled at taking cocks. With them gone for the day, there was nothing to stop him from jerking off and paitning the room white.

Hinata hadn't felt well that morning, and felt the same way when they were about to leave. Himawari begged her to go with them, but she assured the little girl that she would have an even better day out with her father. She waved goodbye to them as they left for the amusement park that was opening today. She walked back into their home and was ready to lay down and relax, before she heard a strange noise coming from her room. The sounds only grew louder as she walked towards the main bedroom, enough that she could tell that they were the slapping sound of flesh against flesh. It sounded just like the porno that she and Naruto had watched recently to spice things up in their marriage, only to have him be more invested in watching it than pleasuring her. She opened the door and saw her son on the floor, watching porn while jerking his massive cock.

With the volume on max, he couldn’t even feel the chakra of his mom as she came back home. Only the erotic sounds of Mei taking cocks in both her ass and pussy and screaming like a bitch as her tits flail about, covered in the sweat of her rough sex. They alternated their thrusts so their balls wouldn’t hit each other and it gave a good look at her holes. None of her holes were spared from their brutal cocks, not even her nipples which they penetrated with gusto as she screamed about cumming from getting her own tits fucked. Endless drops of precum spilled as he approached his own orgasm, thick veins throb and he finally noticed the voluptuously gifted body of his mother as he rocked his head back. “M-mom!!!” Despite the sudden shock to his system, he don’t stop stroking his dick. Like all the boys his own age, he fantasized about her sucking his cock, but her seeing him jerk ir right in front of her was something he could have never imagined.

"Boruto, what are you doing?" She couldn't take her eyes off of her son's cock. It was looked to be even larger than his father's cock, and he was already one of the biggest men in the whole village. The drops of precum that spilled from the tip and down the shaft looked intoxicating to her. She hadn't had real sex with her husband in a while. Yes his shadow clones did well enough, but she missed the real him being right next to her. She missed the feel of real cum filling her womb, the feeling of his real mouth on her tits as he bred her. Her mind began to combine these two trains of thought into something that could satisfy her needs. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed, giving him a look that said she wanted to talk to him.

That single look was enough to take his hand away the cock that was moments from exploding. It never stopped throbbing, but he pressed it hard against the floor between his legs and held his head down. To leave his cock unstroked at such a moment was tortureEvery few seconds he took a guilty glance at the portion of her nipples that sneaked over the shirt that barely contained her tits. The porno of Mei going on behind me raged on as she was audibly filled with cum and clearly loved the experience to the point of screaming instead of begging for more. “So, um. You want to talk about something?”

"Why are you watching porn in our room Boruto?" She put some of her maternal edge into the question. The kind that says that she expected an answer from him. The kind that told anyone in her family that she was still to be feared."Is it related to the girls in the other teams going through puberty?" Something similar had happened to her and Naruto when they were around his age. She had guessed that her son would be withdrawn and hormonal, but this was more than what she expected to deal with. "It's okay Boruto, you can tell me everything."

“No! Well yes... Well I don’t know. It’s quite literally hard to deal with all the girls constantly playing with their boobs to compare.” He fidgeted a couple times as his cock throbbed. It was excruciating to be so close but unable to do anything, especially with someone whose tits were twice as big as his head. Luckily the porno was starting to quiet down but the ending music was setting an uncomfortable mood.

"I didn't have many girls to compare with, not that I would have done it in the first place. But I do remember the stares of all the other boys when I opened my jacket and showed off these." She pulled down her own shirt and fully exposed her tits. It was completely brazen, but she didn't care. The music and the sight of his monstercock had driven her into a mood that she needed to deal with "I think you need to deal with those feelings in a way that isn't masturbation. And you're lucky that it was me who wasn't feeling well and not your father."

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Without wasting a second, he gripped hishands into her massive breasts. His hands sink into them like memory foam as his mouth latched onto her left nipple, sucking on it like a nursing baby as his cock found new strength to bounce up with arousal that hits Mom in the thigh. He didn't care that this would be considered wrong by other people. They both had needs, and they were more than willing to help each other satisfy those needs.

"Go ahead Boruto. Do whatever you need to do." *A perverted smile crept across her face as she began stroking his cock, getting a feel for just how large it is. "I'll teach you everything about how to have sex, like with that Sarada girl you like."

He quickly pulled himself away from her. “Why do you think I like her? I don’t!” Without letting her respond, he pushed her onto the bed and pressed his body against hers, his hard pecs pushing hard against her massive tits as his lips press firmly against hers. He pushed his tongue as deep as it can go and swirled it against hers and devoured her saliva. 

Hinata grabbed his cock and shoved it between them, so it could rub against their hot and hard bodies. His pecs felt perfect against her soft breasts, just like his father's. She pulled away from his kiss. "I know these things Boruto, the way you look at her tells me everything."

“Yeah well you should still shut up while I fuck you up!” In a sudden burst of unsatisfied arousal, he thrusted his throbbing cock deep into her wet cunt with one powerful thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut and grunted angrily, thrusting in and out of her cunt wildly and without rhythm, focusing thrusting deeper as the tip of his cock kept crashing against the immovable barrier of her uterus. In that moment, he decided he was going to do much more than just fuck her. He was going to make her his slut, and let the whole world know that she belonged to him.

Hinata moaned loudly as he thrusted deep into her pussy. His cock was scratching an itch that hadn't been scratched in ages. To have a flesh and blood stud fucking her silly. "Fuck your mother Boruto! Fuck her like the nasty slut she is!" She couldn't help herself, it was exactly what she needed, and he was more than large enough to do the job.

“Shut the fuck up you cheap slut!!” Every second he was being forced closer and closer to an explosion of pent up spunk that he knew was going to be way more than normal. He knew she was a mother to 2 children, but her pussy didn’t feel like it as the vice like walls gripped him with the sole intention of milking his dick with their soft flesh. He was going to breed his slut mother, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

She brought her arms around his back and squeezed him close to her body. She was squirting over his cock with each powerful, if uncoordinated, thrust. Milk was leaking from her nipples, his cock having awoken something in her body. "Cum in me Boruto! Breed your slutty whore mother!" She had given over completely to the buried slutty part of her personality. When she had first been with Naruto, she quickly became one of the horniest women in the whole village, and took any cock that was big enough to satisfy her. She thought marriage and children were enough, but all it took was the rough handling from her own son to reawaken them.

He could see a faint trickle of milk coming from her tits before it started to become a ‘problem’. Without thinking he latched onto her nipples, using his hands to force both nipples into his mouth, fingers sinking into the sexy flesh as he devoured the sweet milk that was was flooding out of her. The taste made his hips move even more wildly, violent thrusts digging his cock through her under-used pussy and forcing it to take his shape. But it wasn’t long until the audible churning of his balls forced an unbelievably thick load of cum to force it’s way through his shaft and directly into her cunt, the sheer force of the jelly-thick cum forcing it’s way into flooding her womb.

She thought she was already in orgasmic bliss, but the combination of him latching onto her nipples and cumming deep into her womb had driven her over the edge. She had her most powerful orgasm in ages, and squirted all over his cock and balls. "Boruto!! Cum in mommy!! Knock her up like a cheap slut!!" The porn was playing the next scene, with Mei and Tsunade engaged in an enormous orgy. It was the perfect background noise for what was happening right now.

“You’re my pregnant whore now!! You’re my nasty slut to use whenever I fucking want!” No matter how hard he came, he refused to let up his trusts, gritting his teeth and slamming into her as hard and deep as he could. Once he finally finished cumming, he ripped his dick out of her impossibly tight pussy and flipped her onto her front. He shoved his hands into her ass, almost as large as her tits but just as soft; the sight of his cum leaking from her twitching pussy was even better. He spread apart her asshole between his thumbs and thrust his beastly dick inside. It was even hotter inside her anus than her pussy and it stretched to fit him like a glove. It felt amazing to slide in and out of her hole as he watched the previous Mizukage and once Hokage get fucked in every hole by so many cocks, that some had to jack off as they watched.

"That's it baby!! Fuck your nasty whore!! Fuck me stupid!! Let your father and sister see you fuck me!!" Her ass hadn't been touched in ages, and his anal assault was even more pleasurable than the ravaging he did to her pussy. She had given over entirely to her slutty personality. She didn't care that her own son was fucking her ass and may have impregnated her. She didn't care that her husband and daughter would see them fucking when they came home. The only thing she hoped was that Naruto would be willing to fuck her at the same time, or even fuck their daughter and fully complete the transformation of their family into incestuous studs and sluts.

“I’ll make anyone I want my slut! I’ll even make Himawari my cheap whore! How would that feel?! Having your daughter fucked pregnant by your son!” He could feel her body giving in more and more to his cock until it gave over completely. The difference was easily to notice as her anus pulled with his cock as it pulled away from her insides and made a wet sound as he slammed his dick back in. The only thing stopping himfrom cumming was sheer determination to make her brain dead from his dick.

"It would be wonderful Boruto! You and your father gaping her holes like a slut!! Turn your father into a slut too!! Let me slurp your fat balls while you fuck his ass!! Let him knock up Himawari too!!" She had given in completely to her son's desires. She had gone from a demure mother of two into a nasty whore who couldn't wait to see her daughter get knocked up. Naruto would give in easily, he had a weakness for anal sex that Boruto could take advantage of. Himawari was even easier, as either one of them could grab her and force her down on their massive cocks.

Hearing those words filled Boruto with primal pride that made his cock throb twice as hard while he felt that familiar churning, as thick globs of cum became gallons inside of his slut’s dirty hole. His brain filled with the thoughts of dominating his entire family and even working with Dad to make as many babies as possible to make new line of fully incestuous Uzumakis. The same stream of his jizz went on for several minutes but he wasn’t tired, he was somehow even more fired up.

Hinata was in complete bliss. She could barely move and was packed full of her son's cum. She didn't know any way that this day could get better. But it was at that point that her phone began ringing, the screen showed that it was Naruto calling. "Boruto, please get that. Mommy was fucked too hard by your cock." She hoped that it was him calling about them arriving soon. That way, their family could become sluts to their master. Even the thought of her daughter being filled with cum made her squirt again. 

If she enjoyed what had happened before, she was going to enjoy what was going to happen even more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Mom.” He lackadaisically looked over at the phone at her request and was visibly annoyed. He quickly ripped his cock away from her tight anus and sat in front of Hinata, phone unanswered and in hand. “If you're really my slut, you’re gonna do what I say and like it.” He took a fistful of her hair and turned his body around guide her face to the now spread apart cheeks of his ass, pressing her nose against his puckering hole. It was at this point that he answered the call and turned it on loudspeaker “Now you’re my bitch, so your gonna eat me out and make sure I know how much you love it!” He held the phone near her face, making sure she knows what is happening but giving her a look that demands what he wants regardless.

She gave into his demands and started enthusiastically eating out his ass. She couldn't care that Naruto and Himawari could hear it. All she cared about was the depraved fucking that Boruto would put his new sluts through. And after that, expand the number of sluts to women and girls outside of the family, like the Uchihas and the rest of the Konoha clans. All of them would bow to her stud of a son, all the men reduced to cumdumps, and the women reduced to breeding sluts. Hinata tonguefucked her son's asshole, licking as deep as possible. She had some practice with rimming, but had few chances to do it. She grabbed his waist and buried her face as deep as possible into his ass. She took her time in exploring every single inch of his asshole, not wanting to disappoint her new daddy. She moaned as loudly as possible while she was eating him out, eventually managed to find his prostate, and began licking and stimulating it as much as possible. His cock grew even harder, and his balls began churning louder than before.

Every time her tongue grazed his g-spot, his whole body shuddered in an unfamiliar pleasure, but the repeated and forceful strikes against it were forcing his dick to leak precum like a broken tap. Her licking his asshole wasn’t about him feeling good, it was about showing Hinata her new place in the world. Luckily, her intensity inside of him couldn’t have been at a better time, as the door slammed open and his useless old man came bursting through the door. “Hinata! What are you doing with Boruto!?” He yelled too loud and it was just so annoying. But so long as it prolonged his descent, he was happy to wait.

Hinata was more than happy to have become her son's slut. The fact that her husband saw her doing something so depraved was the icing on the cake. To see his beloved wife degraded into a nasty whore, who would do anything to make her daddy cum. He and her daughter would get a taste of Boruto soon enough. And when that happened, they would be one big, slutty family. She could just see it now, him on his knees drinking cum out of her ravages pussy, while Himawari had her virginity taken by her brother's massive cock.

Every time her tongue moved inside him as he stared in dominance at Naruto, his pride grew. Making sure her face is still firmly buried in his asshole, he discreetly used the shadow clone technique to get behind Himawari. The clone strips and readies his cock against her pussy faster than Naruto can react, another 3 take him down whilst the fourth sits smugly in front. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. Unless you want Little Sis to lose her virginity and get pregnant right now, you're going to clean my dick until I’m satisfied and thank me for it!” The clone quickly unzips his pants and places the leaking tip against Naruto’s cheek, he starts to speak in a worried tone “But what happens after then?” “Let me worry about that, now suck bitch!”

Naruto sighed and then started sucking the clone's cock. He didn't want to suck his son off, but if not doing so meant that his little girl would be impregnated, he would choose to suck every time. He put his experience at sucking cock to good use, building a rhythm instead of just deepthroating him immediately. His son's cock wasn't too different from his own,even if it was much larger, as memories of lonely nights as a horny teenager were flooding back to him. He had no one to dump a load into and masturbation had lost it's luster, but he had plenty of chakra to spend on shadow clones. He licked the sensitive underside of his son's clone-cock, a surefire way to get them to cum faster.

He moaned slightly from the slow movements of Naruto’s tongue, the pleasure he felt was clear from his expression but it also conveyed obvious dissatisfaction “Very skillful, you really are a good little cock sucker aren’t you? But you’re still way too slow for me!” He gripped his father's blond hair with both hands and start to violently slam his cock in and out of his hungry throat, the clone and original both felt completely different yet amazing levels of pleasure. Every second the powerful noise of balls slapping against his dads chin as his cock sloppily forces his throat to take his shape. A few good minutes of violent gagging on the veiny cock, an intense tightness gripped it as casual gallons of jelly-thick cum shot in ropes out from his massive balls and shaft “Better start swallowing quick or else you’ll drown in my semen!!”

Naruto drank down as much of his son's cum as possible. It had been years since he drank down so much, but he managed to swallow it all. His own cock was absurdly hard, to the point that it ripped through his pants. It was leaking precum, pumping more of the clear liquid the more he swallowed down clone jizz. The clone pulled out of his throat, and he opened his mouth to show that he had managed to swallow it all down. "Is that good Boruto?"

“Hehe, already begging for more? I thought you were only doing this to stop me impregnating Himawari but maybe you just needed dick!” The clone that just came joined another in holding down Naruto as two behind his tore away his pants fully and started to press their fingers against his asshole “Don’t worry, you’ll get more dick than you can handle~” Bone dry and only penetrating through sheer force, two hyper sized clone cock tore their way through Naruto’s tiny asshole, both drilling their way through deep into his anus and crushing his prostate with alternating thrusts.

"AAH~!!" Naruto was jolted by the two hyper cocks forcing their way into his ass. They were bulging out his body, the shafts and heads visible underneath his abs and pecs. His own cock was completely neglected, and was still gushing out gallons of precum. He still needed to cum, something to fuck that he could dump his cum into. "Please Boruto! Let me fuck something!! I need to cum!!" He pleaded with his son, who was still getting his ass eaten out by Hinata.

Boruto was amazed that Hinata was still eating out his ass and he loved how much she was devoting herself to his dirty hole, but Dad’s whining was ruining how good he was feeling. “Hello no! You’re gonna cum dry as a bone without using that worthless thing and beg for more!!” In an act of pure spite, the clones that were fucking his ass began to thrust harder and faster, brutally stretching his asshole and smashing harder and harder into his prostate, determined to force him to submit. But, they had an idea. Simultaneously they pushed lightning chakra down their dicks and completely filled his insides and especially his g-spot with insane amounts of lightning.

Naruto screamed as lightning chakra was pumped into him. His prostate was being stimulated to a painful degree. He had no choice now but to submit to his son. His ass swallowed their hyper cocks, milking them of their cum. His own balls loudly churned as he unloaded in the air, splattering himself and the clones in the first spurt. The next managed to hit his son, covering him in thick and pungent jizz. The clones continued to ravage his ass, showing him no mercy while they fucked him stupid.

Recognizing his submission, the clones unloaded their own humongous loads of thick jizz, completely filling Naruto twice over with dozens of gallons of cum. He was surprised by his cum shot and how it shot so far, but he was satisfied by it, the smell was slightly intoxicating and made his cock throb. “Congratulations, you’re now another of my broken toys. With the slut below me called Bitch, I’m going to call you Sissy. I hope you enjoy that because that’s your name forever. Now it’s time for the last piece to fall into place.” On queue, the clone that was ready to rape Hinawari completed it’s task, tearing through her hymen with one brutal thrust and refusing to let her acclimate by fucking her just as hard as he did Sissy and Bitch. Now it was time to make her tight, unused cunt his to use.

"Boruto , please stop!!!" HImawari was screaming at the top of her lungs, begging her brother to stop. But he wouldn't listen, and the clone plunged his cock deep inside her, ripping through her hymen and practically molding her to her to the shape of his cock. Each thrust of the clone's hyper-cock was bulging out her body, like a sex toy that was too small for the cock that was fucking it. Her screaming turned into unintelligible gibberish and moaning, as the cock hit every single one of her sensitive spots. The sheer amount of sensations her body was feeling had turned her mind to mush, as her brother continued to claim her.

He could feel every minor tension of her virgin pussy pulsing around his cock. Her screams only fueled his desire to fuck her harder. and knowing Mom and Dad were watching it happen put the cherry on top. Every thrust into her was at a different angle as he searched to find the spots that would make her twitch and cum faster. “I’m not gonna stop until you’re begging me for my cock. Just look at Bitch and Sissy, they’re happy as my cockslaves, and you will be too!!” He drowned out her screams in the wild slapping of his massive balls against her small ass, he was looking forward to impregnating her over and over like a pig.

Her shattered mind knew what she had to do in order to make him stop. "Do it Boruto!! Give me your cock!!" She was desperate for his cock now. She needed him to fill her up like he had with mommy and daddy. She needed him to cum inside her and impregnate her. Sissy and Bitch were too busy working Boruto's asshole and balls to think about her safety. All they could think of was how massive her tits and ass would become. Sissy saw the clone cock brutally rape Himawari, and hoped that his new daddy would let him use his useless cock to impregnate her. Bitch could only image how tight her daughter was, and how much she needed more cocks inside her. All three of them had been broken down by his cock, forced into becoming his sluts and fucktoys.

“That’s right! You’re my breeding Pig now and that’s what you’ll be called now!” Every fiber of his being needed to fuck her pregnant. Nothing could stop him and the simple idea made his cock throb as he fucked her harder and harder. Her screams of orgasmic bliss were deafening as he finally broke through her cervix and fucker her womb directly. The walls of her pussy clamped down even harder around the shaft and knew that he couldn’t pull out now even if he wanted to. One day Sissy could give her a useless baby, but the first few were going to be his. The familiar churning and groaned filled the air, as the clone released gallons and gallons of jizz in the first shot alone. 30 seconds later and she was already ballooned out and looked over 9 months pregnant with plenty of cum still invading her womb and ovaries, he knew she was pregnant and the whole family were his. Bitch, Sissy and Pig were his to fuck.

Pig was oinking like her namesake while the clone pumped her full of gallons of his cum. Her body ballooned out even further as the clone continued to pump inside her womb. Her mind was completely broken, and had no thoughts in her mind besides cocks, cum, and breeding. Sissy and Btich continued playing with daddy, both of them sucking his cock, using their tongues to work at every inch. The Uzumakis were no more, only the Bitch, Sissy, and Pig, who all lived to serve their Daddy. If anyone else walked into the house, they would have been turned into yet another toy for Boruto to breed and break.

Boruto finally pulled his ass off of Bitch and made the clones disappear, reviling in the sight of what he had done. He finally put his cock away, balls thoroughly drained. “Time for me to go to bed. None of you are allowed to cum until I wake up. Now all of you are going to say goodnight and thank their new Daddy.” It felt wrong to dominate his family like this but he fucking loved it and he was more than ready to break them in even more tomorrow. Now that he had so thoroughly dominated his family, there was so much more he could do with his sluts.

"Thank you Daddy." Bitch and Sissy said in unison, while Pig was only able to oink in agreement. They began licking the cum that covered the floor, and sucking it out of each other's holes, just to get another taste of Daddy's cum. Bitch was sucking it out of Sissy's ass, while Sissy was spreading open Pig's pussy and drinking down the cum that spilled out of her. After hours of doing this, all three of his fucktoys passed out in a circle, covered in stains from Daddy's many loads. Each of them mindlessly dreaming of taking Daddy's cock again and being filled with his yummy cum.

Even in his dreams he dominated them, expect they were so full of cum even Sissy looked pregnant. He woke up with overstuffed balls and went downstairs to the sight of Bitch, Sissy and Pig. But he couldn’t enjoy it long, as Sarada banged on the door and demanded that he go on a mission, he reluctantly agreed but not before leaving a quick message for his little harem. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but you are not allowed to even touch yourselves or each other until I get back!” He left in a hurry, desperate to get back as quickly as possible.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later and he was blueballed to death. He hadn’t showered and Sarada never even gave him time to masturbate, so he was ready to brutally fuck the three brain dead sluts who would beg for it the moment he stepped in. He walked into the house and silenced them before they could say anything. “As my sluts, it’s your job to make sure no part of me is ever dirty, now get to servicing your daddy!!”

Sissy was the first to go to Boruto, his balls just as swollen as his son's. "Can I cum in Pig after I rim you Daddy?" He asked while Bitch began licking the sweat from his abs and pecs, enjoying the acrid and salty taste. She stroked his cock as she did this, while Pig sucked on the rest of his shaft. They all worked in union to clean their Daddy of the sweat that covered him. They would do anything he asked, even if it meant that they experienced nothing in return.

“It’s not like you could get her pregnant and you won’t fuck her as good as me, so go for it.” Feeling his 3 sluts lick clean the sweat from his week of labor was oddly enjoyable. But as much as he enjoyed having his cock licked, it wasn’t the place he wanted cleaning, Bitch had already done it and now it was Sissy or Pig’s turn to be showed their place, even lower than his ass.

Sissy began licking his ass clean, and finally had his chance to eat out Daddy's asshole. Bitch was now fully blowing his cock, taking the whole length down her throat. She had done her cleaning, and was now able to satisfy Daddy and drain his poor swollen balls. Pig meanwhile began licking his sweaty balls and taint clean, getting her first taste of Daddy. They savored every drop of acrid sweat, needing the taste of Daddy after so long.

His whole body shook with pleasure at all of his sweet spots being hit at once. He came far quicker than he normally would have, extra thick dick batter shooting straight down Bitch’s throat. Knowing how the other would react, he spoke. “Stay exactly where the fuck you are, I’m feeling good and you’re not stopping!” He was finally able to relax after having released even a small amount of his tension, and it was then that he fully took in his surroundings. The pungent smell of sexual desperation lingered from all of them and it made his perpetually steel hard dick throb and his whole body shake around Sissy and Pig.

Sissy buried his tongue even deeper inside Boruto's ass, searching for his prostate so that Daddy could shoot even more delicious cum. Pig could feel his balls churn and fill after unloading into Bitch, who continued to deepthroat his hyper-cock. All three of them wanted and needed cum, no matter who it came from. And if they had to do these things just to get his sweet jizz, then they would do it with glee. They had been reduced to pure cumsluts, with no other drive than giving their Daddy what he needed.

Boruto was frustrated that he was cumming so soon so many times, but he was being attacked on all his senses and was too backed up to stop himself. He grabbed Sissy from behind him and lifted up Pig so all three were in a row right before unloading another massive load of jizz. Each rope coated all three in a fresh coat of his pungent smelling cum and it was so thick it stuck their skin like glue. “FUUUUUCK!!!” By the time I was done, the entire front parts of their bodies were completely covered in his week old baby batter.

Once his job was finished, Sissy grabbed Pig and shoved her onto his cock. He was smaller than his son, but had grown larger after a week of not being able to touch himself, and was nowhere near as good as Daddy was at breaking her pussy. She still felt some degree of pleasure from Sissy, but not as much as Daddy had given her. "Thank you Daddy for letting Sissy fuck Pig!" Bitch took the opportunity to spread her legs and show off her holes for him. "Does Daddy want to fuck Bitch again in her slutty holes?"

“Fuck yes I want to fuck your holes!! You were my first cum whore and I’m gonna break you in every day!!!” Without wasting a second he grasped onto her legs and pushed them behind her head, allowing him to plunge his full, massive shaft into her pussy with no issue and start to thrust hard and deep. Fucking her just as hard as he did the first time, but this time he was fucking her in a brutal mating press. He leaned his face forward and forced his tongue into her mouth, sloppily kissing her despite what she had done with that tongue.

She took his tongue into her mouth, and gave him the sloppiest and sluttiest kiss that she had ever given. Her pussy was being battered by his cock again, and she welcomed it. She wanted to help him unload his swollen balls and she wanted to make sure that she was pregnant. She wanted him to breed her every day until she was pregnant for sure, and the continue fucking her until she gave birth to her son's child. Sissy continued to fuck Pig. And when he saw that she wasn't enjoying it as much, he summoned three shadow clones of his own, all of whom shoved their cocks into her pussy. This finally got her moaning in pleasure, but still not as much as she had with Daddy.

Knowing that Pig still loved his cock better, despite what Sissy was doing, filled him with a master's pride. Fucking Bitch even harder now, he burst through her cervix with ease, knowing how much she was begging to be pregnant. Her body and mind accepted their role as his personal fuck toy and needed to be fucked with a baby. Every thrust now was pure, wild instinct; breaking in and out of her pussy by hitting a different spot every time and leaving a gape in his wake as he fucked his bitch. Not only that, but he was determined to show just how limpdicked Sissy was compared to me, so he moved faster and faster, never stopping until he new he was about to cum and rooted himself as deep as possible. The bulge in her stomach from hie huge dick was bigger than ever but it quickly disappeared behind an enormous bubble of virile sperm that she was already addicted to.

Sissy saw that Bitch was being pumped full of Daddy's cum, and started fucking Pig even harder with his clones. Her belly was bulged out from four gigantic cock thrusting inside her already stretched out womb. Sissy accepted that he was inferior in every way compared to Daddy when it came to fucking, but he still gave it his all. He and his clones unloaded into Pig, filling her like a balloon with cum. The bulge was even larger than Pig was, and gave him an idea. "Does Daddy want to taste the cum that Sissy pumped into Pig?" Sissy though that since they loved Daddy's cum, maybe he would enjoy their cum as well.

He was lost in a moment pure orgasmic bliss, moments passed like a blur as Bitch was filled to the max. But he heard what Sissy said and he was right. “Bring Pig over here, but your inferior girly-boy cum is only being used by me so I can make more of my stud jizz.” He pulled away from Bitch and placed his face against Pig’s pussy, planting his lips against her cunt and began to hungrily devour Sissy’s cum, refusing to admit how tasty it was but still knowing how superior he is.

While Daddy was eating his cum out of Pig, Sissy was fucking her mouth. She was surprisingly good at it, even though she had never sucked any cocks before she was turned into a fucktoy. It must have been something that she had inherited from her mother. "I knew Daddy like Sissy's girly-boy cum! I can't wait till Daddy is done breeding Pig, so that Sissy can breed her too!"

He could taste Sissy’s thick jizz in his mouth, rolling each glob over his tongue as he relished the salty taste. Despite his new name, his taste was ridiculously manly. Seeing Pig being fucked by a cock was also making it better, the sounds and smells of sex constantly in front iof him keeping the veins of his cock in a constant state of throbbing. Over 30 minutes later and her had devoured much more of Sissy’s cum than he intended to, but it wasn’t something that was meant to put him into a trance like that! It was his job and he was gonna put that slut in his place. Moving away from Pig’s pussy, he stepped behind of Sissy and hooked his arms against his knees to pull him away from Pig, leaving him exposed in the air with nothing to do but wait. “You think I’ll just drink your cum so you can try use that pointless dick to fuck my sluts? Well you’re Daddy’s little sissy slut and I’m gonna remind you why that is!!” Plunging his cock deep into his anus, he felt his walls clamp down on his dick like a missing piece of machinery that it needed to function. His steel hard cock crashed into his prostate and dragged it so that every movement, even if it was only the first thrust, forced that girly pleasure out of him.

Sissy was in heaven, Daddy fucking his ass was the best. Especially this was his real cock that was pounding him, and not a clone. He hadn't planned on this happening, he only wanted daddy to drink down his cum and pump some more into Pig. "That's it Daddy, fuck my slutty sissy ass!!" His prostate was being stimulated to an insane degree, and was forcing a steady stream of cum out of his girly-boy cock. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than please Daddy and make him cum. Bitch was watching them slurping on Daddy's balls and being covered in Sissy's cum. Pig was busy licking Boruto's ass, as she hadn't gotten the chance to do so earlier.

After being eaten out so many times, his asshole had started to become looser, but the pleasure he felt was no different. Pig was nowhere near as skilled as Sissy or Bitch but her determination was undeniable with sloppy noises that he could barely hear through the moans of Sissy impaled on his dick. He could feel his asshole pulsating around his dick in time with his pathetic ejaculation and it was time to make him squeal even harder than Pig. He started to thrust in and out of him at max speed, crashing against his prostate like an actual truck with every thrust. When he pulled out, the gape where his cock was became visible for just a moment before it was filled over and over again without mercy.

"FUCK ME HARD DADDY!!!" Sissy was going ballistic, unloading more cum on Bitch as Daddy continued to brutalize his ass. Bitch switches to slurping on both of their massive balls at the same time, fitting one from Daddy and Sissy at the same time. Pig buried her face in his ass even deeper, practically getting her whole tongue and nose in his loosening asshole. "WE NEED MORE SLUTS FOR DADDY!! MORE BREEDING SLUTS, MORE GIRLY-BOYS!!" Sissy was shouting out whatever thoughts filled his broken mind.

Thoughts filled his head that he had never considered before. He could get, no, deserved more sluts to pleasure him at his every whim. He had no idea who to go for first! Sarada, Sakura, Chouchou, Shikadai, Sasuke; he just couldn’t choose! But for now all he had to do was show Sissy just how much I appreciated the idea “Great idea! A whole village just for me! And for being such a clever little sissy, you get an extra massive load of Daddy’s delicious cum!!!” On queue his balls groaned so loud even he could hear it, and with that dozens of gallons of thick jizz shot into Sissy’s greedy asshole in endless ropes that lazily shot from his shaft.

Sissy moaned loudly as the extra large load flooded his intestines and inflated his stomach. The load seemed to be never-ending, as his balls constantly churned as they emptied and refilled with cum. Sissy unloaded as well, a much smaller and more pathetic load than whatever Boruto put out. "Can Daddy let Sissy have a toy once he's done with them."

“You can have whatever used up breeding cow I’ve used up when I’m done with her!!” Every second, he felt more pleasure as his ejaculation went on. The pure arousal was making a literal endless stream of jizz that made more just as fast as he shot it. Knowing Sissy reached his limit on how much cum could physically be stuffed inside his intestines, he ripped his dick out and started shooting out cum wildly at the wall, the force of the splash coating everything and everyone in a hot coating of his spunk.

Pig and Bitch went wild, slurping up the cum that covered them. Sissy was in a state of pure bliss, both from the load that Daddy had pumped into him, but also the fact that he could have seconds on any breeding cow that Daddy had used up. "Thank you Daddy. Pig needs your cock to flush out Sissy's cum."

“With cum like that I’m surprised you ever got a girl pregnant.” With a still throbbing cock, he got on his knees before the cum hungry mess that was Pig and place the tip of his dick against her pussy, already feeling her fuck hole pulsing with desire. He shoved his cock in her heavily lubricated cunt and feel as if he had just fucked a balloon filled with hot jizz, but now that was going to be replaced by something a lot more potent. A sloshing sound could be heard as he started to slowly pump his shaft in her pussy, and as he moved faster and faster, it sounded like waves crashing against the beach as cum was literally forced to fire out of her hole and onto his pelvis.

Pig was thrashing as she orgasmed over his penetration. She had Daddy's perfect cock inside her again, and he was going to fill her up even more. She needed him to breed her. Needed his cock and cum inside her. She needed to give birth to his children. And when she was done, she'd do it all over again. Pig had been broken into being the perfect breeding cow. Bitch began sucking out the delicious cum from Sissy's ass, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

Her pussy was tightening and throbbing in time with her moans, erratic and as strong as her screams. After a few minutes most of the cum filling her was forced out of her cunt and he knew she needed to be filled. He pushed even deeper, forgoing his shallow thrusts and forcing it in balls deep with every movements, the bulge in her stomach pushing out so far you could see the outline of the tip. He latched his lips onto her undeveloped nipples and started to suck and bite as hard as he liked.

Pig spoke her first real words since she became one of Boruto's sluts. "Give me big boobies Daddy, just like Bitch!!" She begged him to give her the same set of tits that her former mother and current fellow slut had. Both because she knew she'd need them for her future babies, and because she'd seen that Daddy loves them. She wanted to rival or even exceed the already enormous pair that Bitch had. She didn't care if her small frame couldn't handle them, she wanted them now.

“You want milk-filled cow tits!? I’ll give you a set bigger than the whole village!!” The more babies she had, the bigger Pig’s tits would get, so to show his determination to give her tits that would shame every other ninja, he unleashed a flood of his potent baby batter. For once he stopped thrusting when he came and fully hilted himself inside her, watching the cum flow and expand her womb like a balloon fit solely for the purpose of having his soon to be slut children.

"THANK YOU DADDY~!!!" Pig was expanded far beyond what she had been filled with before. She looked like an overfilled balloon that someone had attached an underdeveloped slut to. She was beyond thankful that he would give her the tits she desired. Pig passed out from the sheer sensory overload. Bitch held her up so that he could continue pumping into Pig.

After almost 5 minutes of non-stop cumming deep in her womb, her belly had ballooned to twice what it was before. He made a shadow clone and turned it into a plug that he shoved into her pussy to stop any of his jizz from leaking. He was getting bored already of his three sluts and put his shirt on. Without putting on pants, he walked to the door and prepared to leave. “What do you say to Daddy?”

"Goodbye Daddy." Bitch and Sissy waved to him as he left. They knew that they weren't able to cum until he came back. The clone continued his purpose, keeping Pig filled to the brim with potent cum. This was sure to knock her up and make her his first real breeding cow.

And when Daddy returned, he was sure to bring some new sluts into their family.


End file.
